joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Scratch Team
Summary Scratch Team is a team made of a group of members that moderate Scratch, Scratch is a website for Coding. It is also a programming Language system. They are the protectors and the moderators for Scratch. Scratch Team members also help out other Users. Scratch team was first ever heard off in 2002 as a prototype. Scratch is a website found in 2007 for an educational Program for Coding with Kids. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B '''(possibly '''2-B), at least Low 1-C Name: Scratch Team Origin: '''The Internet, '''MIT Media Lab's Lifelong Kindergarten group Gender: '''Coding '''Age: '''At least, '''9 years old, '''via created in '''2009, Possibly 11 '''years old, '''Scratch was founded in 2007.) 16 years ago Classification: Team Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Admin Manipulation '''(Type Low & Mid, Scratch Team Member Moderators have control over Scratch, they have some previlieges, they can moderate Comments, Projects and they can ban Users, they can also restrict and take previlieges away from Users.), Void Manipulation''' (Users can delete their own projects and their own Account. ) Time Manipulation '(Can control speed rate of the Velocity of which how long a Sprite moves. Can reset the Project over again in a cycle.), '''Reality Warping, Size Manipulation '(Can change the Size of the Sprite.) 'Empathetic Manipulation '(999 year Bans often drive people mentally unstable and depressed.) 'Edit Manipulation '(Admins can edit Scratch Profiles and manipulate their coding.) 'Attack Potency: Average Human '(Users are Humans.) (At least, '''Multiverse Level, (Entire Scratch Projects contain entire 4-Dimensional Space-Time Continuums, as time exist within Scratch Projects , they contain Infinite Spaces within one, Scratch Team can remove all 20 million projects.), at least High Multiverse Level '(Entire Scratch Projects are viewed as an Imaginary Dream and the wild mind to the Scratch Team, superior to other Users and Hackers, which Hackers possesses smilier Status, but they are Inferior to the Scratch Team, because of Ban, and they have more rights than Users.) 'Speed: Peak Human, Infinite '(Can always make a Sprite move instantly within a Different Location, with 0 Secs.) At least '''Immeasurable+ '(Exist in a higher Plane beyond the ordinary concepts and Ideas of Scratch Projects and code, they've transcended, Velocity with X,Y and Z locations and Wait 0 Sec, codes, which is the basics of Speed and Velocity, can always reset the Project again.) '''Lifting Strength: Average Human, '''At least '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: '''At least '''Multiverse Level, '''possibly, '''High 'Multiverse Level '(Can smash many Users by banning them.) Durability: '''At least '''Multiverse Level, '''possibly High Multiverse Level (They exist in a Higher Plane beyond Scratch Projects as they view as a Dream and a wild imagination, Sprites cannot effect the Scratch Team as they exist beyond, think as the Sprite like in a 2-D Paper and they are like 3-D beings in a higher Plane watching over them.) 'Stamina: Average '''to '''High '(The Team Members are always very active at night, they watch and guard the Wiki from Hackers and Violators.) 'Range: '''At least ''Multiverse Level',' High Multiverse Level+ ' '''Standard Equipment: Scratch Projects, Sprites '''and '''Admin '''and '''User Privileges ' Intelligence: Average 'to '''Gifted, '(The Scratch Team are all 18 year old+, and have graduated High School, they've have more knowledge than an average user on Scratch, they are that of an Intelligent team.) 'Genius '(Administrators have access to the Users code and all Information from their @Emails) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * (Every Ability used on Scratch), 'Typically, some types of these Abilities are useless because they can't affect the higher Plane, but The Scratch Team has access to every ability since it was created or existed on Scratch.) * '''Moderators '(Can view and attack anyone that tries to vandalize the Page.) * There are some types, * '''Ban Moderators * Identification * Chat Moderator * Etc. * Key: Human | Sprite | Scratch Use Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Time Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Serious Profiles Category:Uselessnoob245's Profile Category:Scratch Category:Characters Category:Admin Manipulation Category:Tier 10 Category:Void Manipulation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Size Manipulation Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Edit Users